1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of basement water drainage systems using conduits around the inside of the foundation of a building to direct water to a selected location such as a collection point and more particularly relates to a system and method of directing water in a basement whose foundation lacks a footing by using a method to direct the water below the flooring adjacent to the foundation and into a conduit to a collection point.
2. History of the Prior Art
Structures to prevent or redirect water seepage from passing into a basement through or under a foundation wall have been utilized in the past. Many of such structures utilize a barrier disposed against the foundation to direct the water down to a drainage system in the floor. Conduits have also been used that provide for water collection and for the creation of a diversion space formed at the base of the foundation wall. In such cases the collection system installed can, in fact, collect the soil or sand and add to the erosion. Some of such conduits are substantially rectangular in cross-section. In particular my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,603 teaches that conduits can be used in situations where the foundation wall has no footing by incorporating various degrees of pitch to the conduit that is positioned under the concrete floor adjacent to the foundation wall to direct fluid entering through apertures formed in the conduit to a collection point, such as a sump pump pit or a discharge point. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,603 it is taught that the conduit can be placed in gravel with the concrete slab floor poured thereover.